wilfredfandomcom-20200214-history
Secrets
: "If we knew each other's secrets, what comfort should we find." : ―John Churton Collins Secrets is the thirteenth episode of the second season of Wilfred (U.S. TV Series). Synopsis Wilfred and Ryan are confronted by shocking existential questions about life and love. Plot Ryan's on the phone with Amanda informing her about Jenna's wedding now that the two are back together. Jenna is getting her hair and make up done for the wedding and Wilfred scratches Ryan while throwing decorations around so Jenna asks Ryan to cut them. Ryan is trying to cut Wilfred's claws and Wilfred states that, "he knows." Ryan thinks he's talking about him and Amanda getting back together but Wilfred shows Ryan a drawing that Ryan drew when he was a kid. He asks who the dog is and Ryan says Sneakers but Wilfred moves his hand to show that there is a man in a dog suit hiding behind a tree in the background of the picture. The picture is 20 years old and Wilfred is 7; Wilfred demands to know who he is. Ryan says he doesn't know but he knows about "the plan". When Wilfred shows confusion, Ryan tells Wilfred that he's not the first Wilfred; every time he dies he gets ressurected. Wilfred asks for his purpose and Ryan quotes Battlestar Galactia angering Wilfred but Ryan accuses Wilfred of drawing the picture himself. Amanda shows up at the wedding and says hi to Wilfred who walks away from her. Amanda says it's okay because Wilfred was sweet to her "the other day" so he must be happy they're back together. During the wedding, Wilfred is walking down the isle with Ryan who calls him a liar for drawing the picture and for seeing Amanda but Wilfred denies both claims. James, Ryan's old friend shows up to tell him that Kevin was framed by someone and all the evidence points to Ryan as all the money was wired to an offshore account in Ryan's name. Kristen comes over and hands her baby to James before running away. James tells Ryan that he needs a really good lawyer and Ryan thinks that Wilfred was the one who framed him. Ryan accuses Wilfred who is hurt that Ryan thinks he would do such a thing. Ryan asks who else would do this and Wilfred says it has to be Ryan's father, Henry. Wilfred then says that maybe he should look at himself to find the culprit after all Ryan tried to kill himself once. Wilfred says, "maybe the person who doesn't want you to be happy is you." Ryan goes to Amanda and confesses to her that he sees Wilfred as a man and has conversations and adventures with him. Amanda thinks it's a joke but when Ryan is ademant, Amanda kisses him saying that she also sees Wilfred too. She tried to ignore it at first but realized that Wilfred helps her. Amanda says it's a sign that they're meant to be together. The two don't know why Wilfred didn't say anything about it and Amanda says she'll tell Ryan all about it in Tahiti revealing that she was the one who sold the secrets so that she and Ryan could be together forever. Ryan confronts Wilfred but Wilfred says that he never talked to Amanda before. Ryan asks what Wilfred just said and Amanda says a completely different sentence. Ryan tells her no but she says that she can't understand him sometimes with his french accent. Ryan tells Amanda to turn herself in but she wants to start a new life with him. Ryan agrees to go but has to say bye to some people first. He walks out and tells Tony to call the police along with a psychologist. Jenna announces she's going to throw the bouquet and Amanda catches it excitedly running up to Ryan afterwards. A sad Ryan tells Wilfred that Amanda is being held for psych evaluation and that he's cleared of the crime. Ryan wants to know what the difference is between him and Amanda now thinking that he's out of his mind. He says that he always assumed Wilfred had all the answers but now that Wilfred doesn't know about the picture, he's scared of where he's going. To cheer Ryan up, Wilfred admits to drawing the picture to mess with Ryan's head but when Ryan goes back inside his house, he looks at the picture of him and his mom painting and sees that the drawing is in a pile of drawings next to the easel. Cast Starring * Elijah Wood as Ryan Newman * Jason Gann as Wilfred * Fiona Gubelmann as Jenna Mueller * Dorian Brown as Kristen Newman Special Guest Star * Allison Mack as Amanda Guest Starring * Chris Klein as Drew * Eugene Byrd as James Featuring * Toussaint Banks as DJ Uncredited * Megan Albertus as Drunk Girl Featured Music * Stone Foundation - "No More The Fool" Continuity * When Wilfred is comforting Ryan he gets angry about Ryan putting his hand on top of his. Wilfred's preference of having his hand on top was introduced in "Service". * Ryan and Amanda reunited in the previous episode, "Resentment", after he broke up with her in "Truth". * Ryan says the dog in the picture is Sneakers who was introduced in "Anger". * Ryan uses the plot of Battlestar Galactica to trick Wilfred into thinking he is reincarnated much like Wilfred tricked Ryan into thinking he was dead in "Identity". * Kevin is revealed to have been framed for selling secrets that caused their company to go under in "Service". He was arrested in "Honesty". * Amanda says she sees Wilfred as a French man which made her uncomfortable at first. This uneasiness was seen in "Dignity" when she first meets Wilfred and later in "Control". Notes * The Drawing is introduced. Category:US Episodes Category:Season 2 (US)